Lava strykewyrm
Lava strykewyrms are strykewyrms found exclusively in the Wilderness, south of the Lava Maze. They can be assigned by Kuradal and Morvran; however, killing them while not on a task will reduce the chances of obtaining their unique level 85 weapon component drops. They are a reincarnation of the original WildyWyrms. Lava strykewyrms can drop wyrm spikes, scalps and hearts, which can be used with abyssal whips, dark bows, or staves of light respectively to create the lava whip, strykebow, and the staff of darkness. They also drop searing ashes, which give 200 prayer experience when scattered. The fastest way to reach lava strykewyrms is by using the lava titan's interact ability to teleport directly on top of the spawn area. Wilderness obelisks are also a good option, as they are near the level 35/43 obelisks. Alternative methods include using a games necklace to teleport to the Corporeal Beast cave and running west, making a waka canoe and running west from the lake, or by using Dareeyak Teleport from the Ancient Magicks spellbook and running northeast. WARNING: The lava strykewyrms' location is a PVP-enabled area, meaning it is possible for other players to attack you while there. Do not bring equipment that you are not willing to lose. The area the wyrms reside in is a single-way area and is not far from the King Black Dragon's lair and the level 30 Wilderness line. Mechanics A wyrm initially appears as a mound on the ground. Before combat can be initiated with the wyrm, the mound must be investigated, like any other strykewyrm mound. This causes the wyrm to burst out of the ground and immediately attack the player who investigated the mound. It should be noted that stepping on a mound in their regular location may cause their much stronger counterpart to spawn instead, although this is a rare occurrence. When a lava strykewyrm bursts from the ground, they will take 50% reduced damage from the player for 15-20 game ticks, after which the reduction is lifted. Lava strykewyrms also attack players immediately upon the mound being investigated. When in melee distance, they only focus on melee and magic attacks, while attacking them from a distance results in the wyrms using ranged and magic attacks, similar to Araxxi. The wyrm's ranged attacks can be avoided entirely but it is not recommended to do so. It is possible to switch overhead prayers for ranged and magic attacks in time so that it halves the damage; it is recommended to use Protect/Deflect Magic first though as the ranged attack has a delay and the magic attack does not. However if no overhead switching is used, Protect/Deflect Missiles is recommended as they use ranged attacks more often than magic attacks. Lava strykewyrms may also burrow while they are being fought in two ways; they may burrow and head towards the player before bursting, or burrow and drag the player to them before bursting. Each burrow ability has specific circumstances in order for them to use it. The first burrow attack is used if the player is in an open 3x3 area and there is no obstruction between the strykewyrm and the player (e.g. trees, small rocks, etc.). The second burrow attack is used if the player is within 6 spaces from the strykewyrm, and is used regardless of any obstacles along the way (e.g. small rocks). Regardless of which burrow they use, getting caught in their bursting area results in up to half the player's current life points as damage, and the player's protection prayers/deflect curses will also be disabled for a short time. Going under a lava strykewyrm the player is fighting will result in heavy damage instantly. Drops 100% Unique All of the wyrm's unique drops are tertiary drops. Drop rate for the wyrm components is 1/200 while on a slayer assignment. }} Charms Equipment Materials Food and potions }} Other Rare drop table Universal drops Trivia *Lava strykewyrms were originally supposed to be placed between the Lava Maze and Red Dragon Isle, but player complaints due to how deep it was in the Wilderness changed it to south-west of the Lava Maze. *Initially, lava strykewyrms gave 1404 slayer experience per kill when assigned for a task. This was changed due to player complaints on the dangers of the Wilderness, their damaging attacks and the 50% damage reduction at the beginning of the fight, and they now give more Slayer experience than combat experience. *There was a glitch where if a player was assigned lava strykewyrms, even though the slayer master said "lava strykewyrms", players who quickchatted/blocked the task said WildyWyrms instead. This has since been fixed. *Prior to the Patch Notes on 2 March 2015, a player in combat with a lava strykewyrm would be unable to retaliate if attacked by another player. Additionally, neither Anticipate nor Freedom would be able to prevent the pull of a Lava strykewyrm's burrow attack.